ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago Apartment Building
The Chicago Apartment Building is a side setting in The Grudge 2 and a main setting in The Grudge 3. The building, an apartment block in Chicago, is reached by a mysterious Japanese grudge curse through Allison Fleming (a young dweller returning from Tokyo) affecting and killing its inhabitants, as the place becomes home for the rancorous ghosts of Kayako Saeki and her son Toshio. History ''The Grudge 2'' Trish joined her husband Bill's family and was welcomed by his older daughter Lacey at the building. Some time later, Allison returned from Tokyo to Chicago, attempting to escape from the ghosts that purused her after she stepped inside the Saeki house. Through her, the curse reached her neighbors, the Kimble family, and a girl named Sally, killing them all before taking Allison's parents and herself. All of them gone, the place remained cursed, affecting anyone who entered there. ''The Grudge 3'' As it decayed, the block's syndic Max Morrison attempted to convince people who moved out after the murders into staying, in vain. Max's younger sister Rose told their middle sister Lisa about a boy who enjoyed playing with her toys. Brenda was taken by the curse in her new home, after she and her mother Renee moved out of the building. Painter Gretchen was also mercilessly murdered by Kayako's ghost, her corpse later discovered by Max. Doctor Francine Sullivan entered her deceased patient Jake Kimble to investigate about his accounts on a mysterious ghostly woman he blamed for his family's deaths. Doctor Sullivan got cursed and was killed by Kayako's ghost at the mental hospital she worked. Lisa's boyfriend Andy followed a Toshio's running ghost to an upper apartment and was suffocated to death. Kayako's sister Naoko moved to the building, attempting to banish the ghosts and end the grudge curse, through a ritual. The ceremony was briefly interrupted by a possessed Max, who murdered Naoko while Kayako's ghost pursued Lisa and Rose. Rose then drank Kayako's blood, causing her spirit to vanish and Max to return to normal. However, it was too late as Naoko's rancorous spirit returned to take Max at the hall, while Kayako's ghost seemed to be trapped inside Rose (or she manifested on the girl remarking that her grudge would not have an end). Notes *Jason Cutler interviewed Matthew Knight (Jake) in the building sets where Knight indicated a supernatural activity in the hall. *''The Grudge 2'' implies that Karen Davis's fire worsened the curse in some level, being such the reason the building was reached (even though Kayako's mother declines this). In the Ju-on films, the curse spreads more like a disease, regardless of the place where it is rooted, which is not seen in ''The Grudge ''franchise (before the fire). Gallery 258px-Toshio Saeki in The Grudge 2.jpg|The curse reaches a new place. grudge-buil7.png|A disturbed Allison covers the windows. grudge-buil6.png|Lacey, Sally and Jake leave to school. grudge-buil5.png|Jake warns Lacey. grudge-buil.png grudge-hall.png grudgegrito3.png|Max at a hall. Grudge-trish8.png|From the Flemings' apartment, the curse reaches Trish. grudge-apar.png|Pictured in a news report on the deaths. grudge-buil8.png|Kayako's ghost crawls down the stairs. grudge-hall-3.png grudge-hall-2.png grudgethe-grudge-3-the-grudge-3-2009-2-g.jpg|Toshio's ghost haunts Lisa. Grudge-the-grudge-3-the-grudge-3-2009-3-g.jpg|Kayako's ghost crawls throughout the hall. Category:Locations